Hope for the Holidays
by CPDSVU
Summary: It's Christmas time at the 21st district, but with one of their own still down for the count, some don't feel much like celebrating the holidays. So, what happens when Hailey Upton gets her roommate, Vanessa Rojas for Secret Santa? And vice versa? Can the two women actually bring some hope to the festive season? Features Upstead too, of course – because duh!


Vanessa woke up to her alarm like she did every morning. She puttered around the apartment, immediately going to get some coffee started, a tiny bit of hope nagging her that her roommate, Hailey, would actually be home now. She put on a pot, thinking it would maybe be enough to draw Upton out of her room; but when 10 minutes passed and there wasn't any sign of life in Hailey's room, Rojas left it alone.

She figured Hailey had spent another night at the hospital, despite everyone's pleas that she should get some rest, food, or clean clothes. She ignored every single request, remaining adamant that she be the first one Jay saw when he woke up, as his brother Will was still on call at Med the majority of the time.

Vanessa sighed, pouring herself a pot of coffee, and decided to finish getting ready for work. She checked her phone: Dec. 21st. Wow, it really was almost time for the holidays. As she walked back to her room, she couldn't help but notice the half-done decorations in the main rooms of the apartment. She was sad, knowing Hailey had planned to finish them up after shift _that day_, the day Jay was found. And now look where they were. Vanessa shook her head, taking one last look before retreating to her bedroom.

* * *

Hailey stirred at the monotonous sounds of beeping. The machines that were hooked up to her partner, Jay, were still going as steady as ever: breathing for him, giving him oxygen, fluids, medicines, whatever he needed to survive, really.

_He had to survive_, Hailey thought to herself for the millionth time. She had bugged Will incessantly for the last 4 days on Jay's condition, and Will, being the kind soul he was, gave her as much info as he could. Jay had made it through surgery alright, but to give his heart a break to fully recover, they put him into a medically induced coma. It was a waiting game, Will had said, and Hailey was the most impatient person in the world – well, next to the person who was laying in the hospital bed right now.

_Come on Jay_, she silently begged him, her eyes getting glassy for what felt like the thousandth time since she'd arrived at Med. She only left the hospital once, and that was only to go back to the district, where she made use of the locker room showers and grabbed a quick change of clothes.

She couldn't go home and pretend nothing was wrong; that everything was normal. Nothing would ever be normal in her world until Jay Halstead opened his eyes and was awake on his own. That was all she cared about.

* * *

"Alright, listen up," Voight's voice boomed across the bullpen floor. "With everything as dire as its been lately, we're gonna shake things up here. Bring some, dare I say, holiday cheer to this office, alright? Therefore, thanks to Kim's glorious idea, we're gonna try this whole….Secret Santa shtick. I assume you all know how it works?"

He continued on, not waiting for answers. "So, let's get on with it. Everyone come up and draw a name from the hat." Hank waved the baseball cap around for effect. Kim excitedly jumped up first, practically tripping over own two feet picking a name.

"Yay!" Her smile was contagious, and everyone else smiled right along with her. Adam went next, followed by Kevin. Voight drew a name, and that left Vanessa.

"Um Sarge?" She whispered as she walked up to the hat.

"Yeah?" Hank said, gentler than ever. He knew of Rojas' living situation with Upton, and he knew how much Hailey was dealing with right now, so he could only imagine what Rojas was going through too.

"Can I, uh, pick the last two? One for me…and one for Hailey?"

"Of course."

Vanessa quietly selected the final two pieces of white paper from the hat before taking them back to her desk to look at them. She smiled at the first name she pulled, thinking that there must be a higher power up there somewhere, just smiling down on the district right now. She would make this a Christmas to remember if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"Hailey?"

Will's voice startled her, as she was zoned out once again, deep in thought about Jay, Angela, and the whole situation. It kept haunting her, replaying its awful self over and over in her head. The gunshot, the strangled gasps she heard as she found him in the basement, pressing her hands over his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. All of it was just too much to think about, and yet, she apparently couldn't picture anything but the pain.

"Hm?" She hummed, not wanting to move her lips as she feared they'd tremble again. She had already lost it in front of Dr. Will Halstead once, she didn't feel like displaying such intense emotions again. _Besides_, she reasoned, _he was going through it too._

"I just wanted to check in on you. I know you haven't been home at all….I just– you know you don't have to stay here 24/7. I will call you when he wakes–"

"Will," she sighed. "While I appreciate what you're trying to do, I can't–" _Ah, shit_, she thought as she felt her bottom lip quiver. "I can't leave him…." The nefarious words she left off were '_not again_' and she couldn't bear to utter them for fear she would in fact, have a complete meltdown.

"Alright, alright," he reassured her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "I just– you know we're all here for you, right?"

She looked up at him, meeting the older Halstead's concerned eyes. "Yeah, I do. Thank you, Will. Thank you for everything."

"Of course."

* * *

"Alright, you can do this Vanessa," Rojas gave herself a pep talk before heading into Chicago Med. "Just hand Hailey the paper, and then that's it. If she doesn't think she can do it, tell her not to worry about it. But don't make it a big thing…" she reminded herself. _It was supposed to be fun_.

"Hey Hailey," she quietly whispered, seeing her partner's blonde hair swish as she turned her head.

"Hi," Hailey acknowledged, only half looking at her. Vanessa couldn't blame her. If it was someone she cared about as much as she knew those two cared about each other, she wouldn't wanna tear her eyes away either.

"So, I have something for you. Voight okayed the Secret Santa idea…" she began, testing the waters. She saw Hailey's brow tick up, and she took the subtle movement as permission to continue. "I know with everything going on right now, it's not important– we all just thought it might be fun to do. So, I'm gonna leave your piece of paper on the table next to your bag, alright? I just wanted to stop by…."

She set the piece of paper down on the desk, wondering if Hailey would actually open it. She remembered Hailey once saying she liked the holidays…she just hoped Upton would remember that herself. Because this time was going to hard, but that didn't mean it couldn't be a memorable time regardless.

Vanessa smiled to herself, deciding to keep the giddy feelings going by starting on her first order of business: finishing the decorations at Hailey's apartment. She drove back to their house, hurrying inside to begin her festive process.

About an hour or so later, Vanessa beamed proudly at her work, looking around the brightly lit-up living room, kitchenette, and mantle by the fireplace. String lights were hung down the small hallway leading into the living room, where she had finished hanging the stockings and ornaments on the tree. She placed a wreath in the kitchen, above the tiny table, and decorated the fireplace with a Santa Claus, as well as a picture she found of Jay, Kim, Hailey, and yes, even Voight in the snow from last year or the year before, she presumed.

_Perfect_, she thought. But then she remembered the rug she found in Hailey's room: Happy Holidays" – and in crayon, probably from when she was little, Vanessa guessed, judging by the handwriting, was: "From Hailey" scribbled into the bottom of it. _How adorable._

She placed it outside the front door, smiling at the end result. Alright, task #1 was finished, but now what the hell was she going to get Hailey for Christmas? Vanessa had the task of getting Hailey's name out of the hat, and she had no idea what to get her roommate.

She sighed, going back inside to plop down on the sofa to think for a second. _Think, Rojas, think!_ She felt herself get a little emotional, knowing full well the one thing Hailey _really_ wanted, Vanessa couldn't get. As much as she wanted Jay to be better, for all their sakes, she wasn't a miracle worker.

She thought for a bit, trying to figure out something that was still personable, and so very unique to Hailey. Then she laughed, remembering something that inspired her next brilliant idea. _That's perfect_. She snapped her fingers, knowing just the place she had to go next.

* * *

She tried to ignore her grumbling stomach, she really did, but apparently, at 4o'clock, it was time for Hailey to eat something. She groaned, immediately cupping a hand over her mouth at the louder decibel. _Oops_. She then smacked her hand across her forehead. _He can't hear you Hailey_, at least, she didn't think so. It didn't stop her from chatting with him though. Who knew a comatose partner would be close enough to the real thing? At least, close enough to keep Hailey tethered to Jay….she worried if she stopped having their usual talks, she'd really fall apart. And she didn't want that for herself, nor for him. _For us_, she blinked back tears at the memory of his words to her last year. _Damn you, Jay_, _always knowing the right thing to say._

She got up from her chair, heading down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. It was at that moment when Vanessa Rojas slipped back into the hospital, unbeknownst to Hailey.

"Hey Will," Rojas asked the red-headed doctor. "Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Will said, motioning for the young detective to walk and talk with him.

"How important are Jay's talks with Hailey? Like, I know she's told me they lean on each other, but….with everything that's happened, I know I can't magically bring him back to talk to her now. Do you think…I don't know, do you think it'd be a stupid idea for me to get Hailey her coffee and drink order that she shared with Jay? Or would that bring it all back, do you think? The last thing I'd want a fucking Christmas gift to do is make a person cry…sad tears."

"Huh," Will pondered aloud, dropping off charts to Natalie as he rounded the main desk. "I mean, from what Jay's told me, Hailey's the one that convinced him to open up again. So, I'd say their conversations are everything. I couldn't tell you when the coffee order started, but I do know those two – they never pass up a Molly's IPA or a good bit of tequila."

Vanessa nodded as she processed that information. "Okay. Thanks, Will. I appreciate it."

Will looked from his clipboard back to Rojas. "Yep."

Vanessa made her next move, heading to Crimson Cup and the grocery store on Wabash for her next gift buys.

* * *

Hailey stirred the wooden spoon around in her hot chocolate. She should've just gotten coffee, but she was so jumpy she figured she should cut the caffeine for a minute. She brought the warm cup to her lips, taking a huge sip, unsurprisingly enjoying the slight burn it gave her throat. She needed something, no matter how small or stupid, to distract her from the pain in her heart.

She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, trying to get her mind to stop racing through memories of she and Jay's partnership over the years. She tugged the strip of paper out from her pants pocket, smiling at the name scrawled: VANESSA ROJAS.

She knew that couldn't have been a coincidence. Or, even if it was, it was a rather ironic one. Regardless, Hailey knew that deep, deep down in her heart, Vanessa deserved to have something special for the holidays, and who knew her better than Hailey? It was kind of perfect, considering the two's living situation. They had spent many a night up talking, or ordering Chinese food, telling hilarious academy stories, or just gabbing about girl stuff. Hailey hadn't had a live-in roommate in forever, and it was nice to have that again.

_But Chinese food seems a little impersonal_, she reminded herself at her stupid thought for a gift. She chuckled to herself, taking another sip from her drink. _Think, Hailey…._

She squinted at the wall of the hospital she faced, noticing the framed photos of doctors and nurses. And that's when she had the perfect idea. She just had to go home to get it. She knew she'd only be gone a little bit, but she couldn't bear it right now. _Tomorrow_, she reasoned. Tomorrow she would go home and grab her gift for Vanessa. _Tomorrow_.

* * *

The rest of the day came and went for Vanessa, and before she knew it, her phone calendar said Dec. 22. She had gotten Hailey's coffee and drink orders: a whole entire bottle of Don Juan Tequila, as well as a mini bottle of DJ Gold. She also got Hailey a package of Crimson's Vanilla blend; putting a reminder in her phone to grab her actual coffee order on the way to the hospital the next time she would stop over there.

She was just about to head over there when she felt her phone buzz. It was surprisingly Hailey calling.

"Hey, Hailey," Vanessa said, cheery as ever.

"Hey, I'm gonna drop by the apartment for a minute, I didn't know if you'd be there or not…."

"I was actually just gonna head over to Med for a bit….but I can stay if you want. I know Ruzek and Burgess said they were going to the hospital today too so….I just didn't want Kevin to go alone…." She reasoned, feeling the slight blush on her cheeks at the mention of Atwater's name. Ever since the two of them had drinks at Molly's all those weeks ago, she didn't know what the hell was going on between them. Not that she had much time to think about things like that given the current situation.

"Oh, yeah, no, that's fine. I understand. I will just see you when I get back to Med then, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Hailey!"

"Alright, bye Vanessa."

Vanessa hung up the phone, wondering what was making Hailey come home so suddenly. She just didn't realize how much of a blessing it would be in disguise until way later.

* * *

Hailey arrived home, unlocking her apartment door, fumbling to get her keys back into her pocket when she finally looked up.

"Wow," she breathed, taking in all the decorations. "Oh my gosh," she was stunned at the fact that Vanessa finished all this for her. She took it all in: the string lights, the ornaments, the little Santa Claus sitting on the fireplace. She stole a second glance at the mantle, where a photo caught her eye.

She could feel fresh tears start to stream down her cheeks when she realized what it was. It was from 2 years ago: Kim, Jay, and Voight, along with herself, all surrounding a mini snowman that Adam had made. He was behind the camera, capturing the photo. She smiled fondly, remembering that day like it was truly yesterday. She then smiled when she realized how perfect her gift for Vanessa would be. And she knew exactly where she'd put it too.

She went to work, scrolling her phone for the perfect picture, and getting a nice frame she had never gotten around to using from her guest room.

She printed off the photo, and cut it out nicely, making it fit just right into the pearly white frame. She smiled at her handiwork, deciding at the last minute to write out a note to Vanessa and stick it next to the photo, which now sat on her mantle. Hailey could practically feel the festive spirit come alive within her again. Little did she know how much that would mean.

* * *

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Adam's comment was as serious as his face was, but Kim couldn't help but grin at her former fiancé's confusion.

"Adam," she admonished. "Will's serious! Jay's gonna come home! Just in time for Christmas too! How perfect is that?!" Kim felt herself get teary eyed as she dialed Voight and Platt to tell them the good news.

Will smiled at Ruzek, clapping his shoulder in solidarity. "Kim's right, Adam. Jay's awake and alert, and can officially be taken home tonight. I'm just trying to figure out how to configure him in my tiny apartment…"

"I think I can help with that…"

The three of them turned their heads, to find a smirking Vanessa Rojas standing behind them.

"Rojas, what're you up to?" Will asked curiously.

"Just gonna work a little Christmas miracle, Dr. Halstead," she quipped, eyeing Adam and Kim. "But I'm gonna need your guys' help!"

"Count us in!" The duo said, followed promptly by Will's, along with Kevin's (who had popped back up from downstairs) voices.

Vanessa beamed. This was too perfect. And the best part? Hailey didn't expect a thing.

* * *

Hailey could've sobbed right then. If she hadn't cried enough over the last 4 days to practically drain her eyes, she probably would have. But she didn't, instead letting out a scream at the audacity her body had to betray her by falling asleep on the couch.

"Shit!"

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to decide what the hell to do at 10o'clock at night. She noticed Rojas was still not home yet, which was odd, but she didn't think much of it. She figured Will would've called her if anything changed with Jay, so she decided to give in to her body's objections at standing up, instead she curled back up to her original spot on the sofa.

Meanwhile, back at Med, Rojas was in the middle of an interrogation. Or, well, what Jay Halstead would consider an interrogation, given the firing off of questions and the speed with which Rojas expected answers.

"Jay, I am being serious here!" She griped to him.

"So am I! Hailey would kill me!" He tried to defend his choice in saying no to Rojas' idea for part 2 of Hailey's Christmas gift.

"Hence why you're not telling her!" She tried, but Jay rolled his eyes.

"Which is _why_ she would kill me. I'd love to stay alive for more than one day, Vanessa," he tried to joke, but it fell a bit flat thanks to his dry sarcasm.

"Very funny, Halstead," Rojas responded, jotting down a list of names in her notepad.

"Fine," she exhaled loudly. "Can you at least tell me what kind of dog _you_ would want, then? We can say it's for you, but we all know you and Hailey spend all your time together anyhow, so it'll end being _both_ of yours."

She smirked, seeing Jay's eyes widen ever so slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he closed it back up, Vanessa took his silence as confirmation of her suspicions. _Those two…._

He looked at her, seeming to consider her question. "Maybe a Labrador, or a golden retriever. Honestly, I've wanted either kind of dog since I was younger, but we never had one growing up. Course Will's dog is pretty cute. I don't know, the only thing I do know is I wanna get the hell out of this hospital so I can go home."

"Jay," Vanessa began, making him stop his movements. "Look, I'll take you home, but if we're going anywhere first, we're going to pick out that darn dog, alright?"

He peered over at her, but agreed, and the two shook on it. _Here goes nothing_…

* * *

Hailey yawned as the morning sun greeted her through her half-pulled blinds. Apparently, she had never made it back to her bedroom. She took it as confirmation that another day had gone by, which meant it was now Christmas Eve. She hopped up, grabbing some coffee before heading back to the hospital.

When she arrived, she headed straight for Jay's room, before Will stopped her. "Hey…." She stopped and took in his confused tone of voice.

"Yeah?"

"I thought–"

"What?"

"Vanessa said that–" Will paused, looking at Hailey like he was trying to study her. "Wait here," he said, holding up his finger to represent 'one minute.' Hailey looked up at the ceiling, tapping her foot against the floor. _What is going on?_

"Yeah, Jay's checked out Hailey. He– wow, I'm sorry, Vanessa said she had called you. I would've had I known no one told you…."

"I'm sorry, what?" Hailey said, a little too loudly as a couple other people in the halls looked at her. _Oops_. "What did you say? He's checked out? As in released? Where the hell did he go? It certainly wasn't to my apartment, because I just came from there! Will, do you have any idea where they are?"

"I can call Rojas or Jay if you want…" he offered, but Hailey just shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I got it. Sorry I blew up at you there. I just– gosh, that's just my luck, I guess, isn't it?"

"Hailey!" Will tried, but she had already turned on her heels and was walking away. His voice had become an echo in her ears as she got to the elevator.

* * *

"And you're sure this guy's the one?" Vanessa asked Jay.

"Yes _mom_," Jay teased, as she had asked him 5 times already if he was sure of his decision. "I'm sure."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, but patted the little puppy's head. Samson, the baby boy golden retriever Jay had chosen, licked Vanessa hand, which made her smile. He was a cutie, that was for sure.

"Hailey's gonna flip!" She said excitedly. "I cannot wait for her to see this!"

"Hey!" Jay protested, feigning hurt. He smirked when Vanessa cocked a brow in his direction, but then grinned when Samson seemed to bark in his defense.

"Oh, okay, Jay, yeah, yeah, you too of course. She'll be over the moon to have her partner back!" She said gleefully as the two bounded up to the counter to officially adopt Samson. Vanessa just hoped Hailey wouldn't kill _her_ for not telling her about Jay's release. She really just wanted to surprise her. And what better way than a partner…._with_ a puppy?

Once they picked out a bed, a few toys, and some food for the little guy, Jay and Vanessa headed back to his apartment to start setting things up. Little did they know Hailey was on her way over to Jay's place too.

* * *

"God dammit! Move, you assholes!" Hailey laid on the horn again, the high-pitched alarm blaring out in the streets as she tried to get to Jay's apartment. _Stupid traffic_.

She finally made it, and was walking up to the door with her key. Jay had lent her a spare to his truck too, but she used the house one more for when she arrived first with the beer for their famous talks.

She smiled to herself as she unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal a red and green wrapped box on the ground. She looked at it for a second, before noticing her name on the front of it, attached to a card.

"Hailey,

Merry Christmas, I hope you like your gift!

-Vanessa"

She took her time unwrapping the box, pulling at the ribbon and whatnot. When she tore the tape off and opened the top, she was shocked to find that it was empty.

She looked up, calling out to Rojas when she dropped the opened cardboard box on the ground.

Because standing in front of her, was Jay.

"Jay?!" She cried, running up to him, saying all her sorry's for hugging him so tightly. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're really here right now!" She said, crying into his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Hailey." He whispered into her ear, and she pulled back to see he had tears in his eyes too. "I couldn't be happier to be home with you."

She opened her mouth to say something just as mushy back, but another sob choked her, and she just buried her head against his chest, not wanting to let him go ever again. The only reason she did seconds later was because a bark startled her.

"Oh my God, you did not get a puppy. Did you really get a puppy?!" She exclaimed, bending down to pet the tiny little golden retriever.

"Hi little guy! And what's your name?" She cooed to the dog, who happily licked her face.

"That's Samson. He's technically my dog, but…." He was cut off by Vanessa Rojas' voice, as she popped out from the kitchen.

"But I figured since you spend all your free time over here anyway, ya'll should just call it _your_ dog….as in, you guys can both be the cutest puppy parents!" She squealed, laughing as they gave her simultaneous glares.

"Sorry, I meant puppy _partners_," she winked at the end of it though, and could feel their sarcastic replies coming in an instant.

"Uh huh," Jay said, to which Hailey finished, "Ah, so this was your doing too, huh?"

"Sure was," Vanessa said confidently. "But look, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Hailey. I really didn't mean to overstep. It's just– what kind of friend would I be if I _didn't_ surprise you with him? I mean, Jay's okay too…."

Hailey almost snorted at Vanessa's dig. She cracked up when Jay looked between the two women with a look that said, 'what in the world you guys?!' She couldn't help it, it was too funny.

"Ha!" She laughed, but pulled Jay into a side hug to reassure him she didn't really mean it. He accepted her hug, and the two of them bent down to play with Samson some more.

Vanessa took it as her cue to leave the two partners alone, but was surprised when Hailey stopped her.

"Hey, Vanessa!" She called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I mean it. Thank you for this. This is, by far, the best Christmas I've had yet."

"You're welcome, Hailey."

"And hey, I'm gonna stay here for a little bit, but that doesn't mean I didn't forget about you. Check the mantle when you get back. Your gift is there. Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa," Hailey said, giving Vanessa a hug.

Rojas hugged her roommate right back, thanking her before heading on her way. When she arrived home, she did in fact, find the gift Hailey was referring to.

'Dear Vanessa,

Merry Christmas. I'm so glad to have you in my life. Here's to you and your family…I know we can be annoying at times, but just know we all love you and we're happy to have you on our team.

Love always,

Hailey"

Vanessa wiped at her eyes, feeling a rush of emotion she wasn't expecting. She hadn't really thought of Intelligence as her family…but in a way, she knew Hailey was right. They had been, and they always would be.

She smiled, studying the framed photo closely. It was after a long shift day, and the team had just finished surveillance on a gang. It was her first overtime, and it was decided they should commemorate it. She, along with Hailey, Adam, Jay, Kevin, and Kim gathered in close, and Voight snapped away. She had just set it back down on the mantle when her phone buzzed.

_PS: Thanks for the drinks, and the coffee! We will definitely be needing these tonight!_

She couldn't help but smile at that too. Yeah, they sure would. Best Christmas ever. She looked around the apartment, before settling down on the couch. It was truly amazing what a little bit of hope could bring.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope you guys liked this little holiday one-shot. Can't take all the credit though – I was inspired by the MeetUsAtMolly's twitter question of 'Secret Santa' & who would get who, and what kind of gifts. And lo & behold, this story was born, as I wondered what would happen if Hailey and Vanessa got each other, haha. Of course I had to throw Upstead in there – or should I say, Pupstead! :) Happy holidays guys & here's to an amazing second half of One Chicago in January! **


End file.
